I want to go to a different timeline
by My Next Step in Writing
Summary: "I want to go back to my timeline." Piper succeeded in getting back from the Christmas timeline, but that raises questions. What other timelines are there?. What if something did or didn't happen. Feel free to request your own scenarios.


Noah paced around studio-A, head in one of his hands. This day was just getting worse and worse. First, Davis left and now he has to rechoregraph the entire group dance for Regionals. Second, Henry and Summer were off dancing for fun, instead of practicing. Who does that anyway? Third, Ozzy and Kingston are being weirder than usual. Fourth, Piper's anxiety is increasing, and he wasn't mad at her, but it added to his stress. Fifth, something is going on Richelle, but her being her usual closed of self he can't fix it. Lastly, the cherry on the top of itall, the ropes are way to short for the dance.

Richelle walked thinking the space was empty, only to almost trip over at the sight of Noah. She rolled her eyes at this. She just wanted to dance with no interruptions. Which you can barely get in the building.

"What are you doing here? Everyones on break." she asked him. Noah slightly jumped at the sound of her voice. "Just thinking about the dance." Richelle nodded her head, but she couldn't really care less. She knew that the dance was really important, but her mind was only on Elliot at the moment. "Well if you don't mind I am trying to get in some extra practice. So can you maybe leave?" It was more of a demand than a question.

Noah scoffed at this. Richelle cocked an eyebrow. She folded her arms over her chest while giving Noah a death glare. "What was that?" Noah rolled his eyes at her. He gave her a sarcastic sweet smile. "Well if you wanted to practice the dance than maybe you should have been here instead of throwing one of your temper tantrums." Fire was in Richelle's eyes as she listened to him. Any normal person would be wetting themself, but Noah was too fed up to care. "I had an issue, okay." "Wow when someone else has a personal problem that effects their dancing, you get anoyed, but when it's about you you're fine with it." Richelle clenched her teeth at him so hard that she felt like they were cracking.

"What was this personal issue if I may ask?" asked Noah. Richelle marched over to him, getting all in his face. "You want to know? Fine than. Elliot broke up with me." Noah face fell as he looked at her. "Richelle. I'm so sorry." Richelle's glare intensified. "Save it. I don't want your pity." Noah lifted one of his arms to lay it on her shoulder, but she only shrugged him away. "Rich. I'm not doing this out of pity. I care about you."

Richelle raised her eyes up to heaven. "Don't call me Rich." "Richelle. Look I'm sorry about what I said. Today has juat been stressful, and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. But you know you can still come to me about stuff like this." Richelle sighed. She knew that he wasn't pitying her. She knew he cared. It was Noah after all. She gave him a small snile. "Thank you." She opemed her arms slightly, showing him that she wanted a hug. Noah smiled at this. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame. Richwlle rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." she said. Noah frowned at this. He pulled away to look at her. "For what?" "I know that you have been really stressed lately and I've made it worse." "It's okay. I understand what you are going through."

Richelle pulled away. "Let's talk about you." Noah cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really?" "Yeah. What are the problems with the dance." Noah made a deep sigh that suprisingly worried Richelle. How bad was the dance going? "Henry and Summer are in love, so they aren't focusing. Ozzy and Kingston are being weirder than usual." "Is that pos-" Richelle started to ask, but was cut off by Noah continuing his long ramble. "Piper's nerves are getting even worse. I didn't have a clue what you were doing all day." I said I was so-" she was cut off again. "The ropes are way too short for the dance. How are we suppossed to dance from them? Plus I don't even have any choreo for the dance, so what are we going to do if the proper ropes get here." "We'll think of something." "Think of what Richelle. Regionals is only a few days away and recreating the choreo was my job and I screwed it up. I'm letting everybody down!" Noah shouted. When he was done he started to breath heavily. Probably due to his rant.

He resumed pacing back and forth. Richelle gave him a sullen look. "Noah this isn't you're fault. Creating a group dance is hard, especially in a few hours, okay." she didn't get a reply. Noah was fidgeting with his fingers, not listening to a word that Richelle was saying. Richelle walked over to him. "Noah" nothing "Noah!" she said louder. He kept fidgeting with his fingers and his breaths were getting faster. He looked at Richelle. "Noah what's wrong?" She noticed the way he was blinking rapidly and how his hand raised to his chest.

Noah walked over to the wall and sat down in front of it, tears were going down his face now. Richelle sprinted over and knelt down infront of him. "Noah" He looked up at her. "I-I don-n't know-ow." Richelle placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm going to get help." Noah nodded. He watched her as she sprinted off.

Richelle went to the direction where she knew Michelle and Emily were. She burst into Shakes and Ladders frantically searching for the two studio heads. She spotted them at a far table at the left corner. She ran over and slammed her hand onto the table. Emily and Michelle jumped at this. Emily looked at Richelle with a discusted face. "Richelle. What are you doing?" "Theres something wrong with Noah." Michelle's face softened at this. She understood what Richelle was talking about. "We know that Noah has been under a lot of pressure lately and we are doing the best we can." Richelle shook her head. "It's getting worse." Michelle and Emily looked alarmed. "What do you mean?" asked Emily. "I think he's having a panic attack." The co-workers eyes went wide and the next thing Richelle knew the three of them were sprinting to studio-A.

Emily was the first to arrive she ran over to Noah, who had his face buried in his knees. Michelle and Richelle followed. The three of them kneeled infront of him. Emily brought her hand up to his arms. Noah jolted away from her. She looked over to Michelle, she could see the panic all over her face. She turned back to Noah. "Look Noah. I need you to say five things you can see. It will help." Noah took a gulp. "Um you, Michelle, Richelle, my knees and the creepy chicken picture." Emioy let out a little chuckle at the mention of the picture on the wall. "That's good. Michelle." Michelle nodded at her. "Okay. Name four thinga you can here." "Your voice, my voice, Richelle clicking her nails and the ringing in my ears. I hate it." Michele placed her hand on his arm and this time he didn't shrug it off. "Name three things you can feel." said Emily. "My fingers, Michelle's hand and the ground." Name two things you can smell." "Sweat from dancing and Emily's perfume." The two studio heads looked at each-other. They could see that this was almost over. "Lastly, what's one thing you can taste." "Fear!" Noah blurted out. Tears started to fall down Emily's face. She wrapped her arms around in a comforting hug. This shocked Richelle.

"It's okay. It's over." Emily whispered to him. Noah dug his face into her shoulder. Michelle rubbed his back in circles. She looked over to Richelle and mouthed a "thank you".

"Look at me" said Emily. Noah looked her in the eyes. "We're going to call your mom, okay. You can take the day off tomorrow. Michelle and I will work on the choreo. No pressure for you. I don't want you to think about dance. Relax at home. Read one of those books I know you love. If you are ready after tomorrow and it's okay if you're not. We will all be here waiting and we will support you." She wrapped her arms back around him. "Thank you Em." he whispered. "I love you No. Never forget that."

**That is it. The first chapter of this new book. I've had this idea in my head for a long time now, and I decided to make a full book of oneshot au. Let me know what scenarios you guys want to see. **

**-My Next Step in Writing**


End file.
